Wanda's First Christmas
by NessiexCullen
Summary: It's christmas time, and the host characters are celebrating! How will Wanda react? How will Wanda celebrate? 3 oneshots Some fluff
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own "The Host" or any of the characters._

_A/N: This is the start of a bunch of 5 oneshots I'm making. Me and my friend are giving each other 5 words that revolve around the word 'Christmas' and writing fanfics out of the one word we're using. For this oneshot, I got the word, 'Cookies'. Anyway, enjoy!_

I was walking hand and hand with Ian, just like any morning. Ian also had a protective grasp on my waist to keep me from falling in the dark hallway. While I did think I didn't need that much help to get to lunch, I did sort of like it. I liked a lot of things, including being here. I took a deep breath to fulfill the moment. There was all the smells I was used to, for example, the musty smell of living in a cave. And then there was a different smell. I didn't remember it, but it was a smell that trigged a couple memories. Cookies. An experience I never had, but Pet's body sure had.

"What's…?" I trailed off, and sniffed again. "What's that smell?"

Ian chuckled; he always was amused on my lack of human experiences, "Cookies."

"When did we get cookies?" I asked in my ringing high pitched voice.

"Some of the men went on a raid a couple weeks ago without you," Ian said.

This distracted me from the cookie subject for a moment, "What! They shouldn't have gone without me! They could've got caught!"

Ian frowned a little and said, "Shh. It doesn't matter."

While I thought, yes it _did_ matter, I didn't say anything. I continued silently down the hallway with Ian.

"Hey, Wanda, Ian," Lily greeted us. Her elbows down were hidden in the dough. "Trudy is making some cookies for everyone."

"Yeah," Trudy agreed from her station at the oven. "But the shapes of them won't turn out well. I tried to make them look like snowmen."

"Aw," Ian said. "Well, just make sure you leave a couple cookies out for Santa. He might leave us a new shiny car or something."

"Yeah, 'cuz I always wanted a Mercedes." Trudy replied.

I was confused, "What?"

Everyone turned to look at me. I blinked and tried searching Pet's memories. But Pet's memory didn't remember a 'Santa'. I finally gestured to the sudden baking of the cookies.

"During Christmas, everyone used to leave out cookies for Santa," Ian explained. "It was mostly a kid's thing, because Santa supposedly only came on Christmas and left presents for kids."

I thought for a moment. Maybe the souls had changed Earth more then I, and the rest of the humans thought. "Christmas, is, was, a religious holiday," I said slowly. "The other Souls mostly just put lights out, set up trees, and gave gifts. I've never heard of suddenly baking cookies or a Santa."

"Well, Merry Christmas the human way!" Lily said cheerfully.

I held up a cookie from the tray. It burnt my fingers, but I didn't care, "To Santa and cookies."

"To Santa and cookies," Everyone repeated, holding up their own cookies.

We munched on the cookies, even though no one else had come in yet to get their own. I started laughing at Ian's face, which was covered in chocolate. Lily and Trudy noticed and chuckled at Ian's face too. And we were still laughing when everyone else came in to get their lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another oneshot. I got the word 'Carols' for this one. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, and enjoy_

Melanie and I were sitting on the mattress of my room. It was nice, having us coexist together in a way I would never thought possible. She was my best friend, and I sort of missed the silent conversations I had with her. (Well, expect maybe not when I was kissing Ian.)

"Where are Ian and Jared?" I suddenly asked, interrupting Melanie's long complaint about how Kyle cheated in soccer and that was why her team didn't win.

"I don't know," Melanie said. She glanced around the room in search for an answer and ended up shrugging.

"Knock, Knock_."_ A familiar voice said, ironic as it was.

"Ian!" I cried. I could only imagine how my face lit up at his voice.

"And Jared," Jared added, "Open the door."

I threw the door to the side; (it wasn't attached to any door frame, so I just set it on the side- with Melanie's help). When I saw both of the big men squeezed next to each other outside the room with a sheet of paper in their hands, I almost giggled. I saw Melanie's face and knew she was holding back a chuckle too.

"What are you two _doing_?" She asked.

"Impressing our ladies," Jared said in a very regal voice, "\watch."

Then, both Ian and Jared cleared their throats, and what do you know? They start _singing._ Not very well I might add. It was a Christmas carol I heard of, one with simple words and notes. At the end of the (horrible) singing act, they smiled and stood up straight, as if they expected praise.

"Oh, my, god," Melanie said, and we both collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"What are you two doing singing carols?" I asked once I could clear my own throat of all laughter. Both their faces looked shocked.

"Um," Ian said, "Because it's almost Christmas?"

"Now, I will do a week's worth of extra chores if I never have to hear that singing again," Melanie said.

"How about a kiss instead of doing chores?" Jared asked, laying it on thick with being flirty.

"Deal," Melanie said, giving him a kiss.

Ian looked at me, expecting a kiss too. "I'll give you a kiss for trying," I said.

"Deal," He repeated Melanie's words and grabbed me to give me a kiss that made my whole body shiver with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is my third oneshot. I was given the word 'Presents' Check out BerryCollector's profile and her oneshots! –Enjoy-- _

I was surrounded by presents. Dolls, books, trucks, anything I imagined. The souls went overboard – as expected – with the Christmas thing. Still, I saw no sign of a Santa. Disappointed, I rolled my cart forward, deciding which presents the people in the cave might like. It was hard, not to decide, but to actually pick up the presents. Every time my hand touched one, it jerked back like it had been burned. Because I hadn't deserved these presents, I had given nothing back to the community, and that seemed worse than just getting the food, which we actually _needed._

Guilt flooded me again, _Just do it, don't think about it. _ I thought, heisting to pick up the presents again.

I touched another present, a book this time, only to be struck with the burning reaction again. I signed, I was hopeless. Plus, I needed to hurry up, Ian, Andy, Melanie, and Jared must be pretty cramped in the small van by now…

"Need any help?" A voice asked behind me.

I let out a breathless squeal and turned around. My hand bumped against the small pill in my pocket, and I got worried I might need to use it. My face morphed into a red color as I saw it was a soul, as with the silver glint in his eyes, dressed in a smock and jeans.

I lowered my eyes, "No. No thanks."

He eyed my tiny body warily, "You sure? It's awful big to be carrying."

He was just being helpful. I let my fist that was wrapped around the pill to unfold. Just being helpful.

"I'm sure," I said. With a grunt, I pulled on the present and let in roll in my cart. "I'm Christmas shopping for my partner and some of my friends."

"Oh?" He asked.

Why wouldn't he go away? "Yeah," I said, hopefully ending the conversation. "Thanks for the offer."

I rolled my cart away, adding more presents and ignoring the emotions rising in my chest to the overflowing cart.

After I had scanned all the items in my cart, I walked steadily to the van, keeping my eyes on it. I could feel the tense atmosphere in there already, and I knew I had taken too long. So much for keeping the presents a surprise.

"What took so long?" Andy hissed at me when I was loading. I could see his head over the bags, and the back seat, looking at me angrily.

"I, um," I started. "I got some Christmas presents. It was harder to get them then I thought it would be."

"Why?"

I saw Ian's face over the grocery bags this time. He looked worried, too worried as always about me. He seemed to make up for my lack of selfishness.

"Oh please," I heard Melanie say. It was more of the way she said things than her voice that I recognized though. "She just means she had to get over feeling _guilty_ for getting the presents."

I blushed and nodded. Melanie knew me so well, we were like sisters. I continued packing the van and emptying the cart and shut the truck tightly. After running the cart back, I got and the front seat and drove.

"I didn't get presents for everyone…" I said. "But I'll get more as we go to more stores."

"Looks like we'll have a regular Christmas after all," Jared murmured.


End file.
